


Rainy Day

by kingseijuro



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseijuro/pseuds/kingseijuro
Summary: Domestic sheith relaxed, happy and gay together after the war.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been raining a lot over on the east coast and it inspired this small little domestic rainy day piece! Quickly turned into me practicing scenery. Hope you all enjoy!

A constant pattering noise was heard from outside as rain continuously crashed onto any surface it could reach. The sound was just loud enough to be heard through the thick walls of the house, but it was much louder when Keith approached the window placed conveniently above an empty part of the kitchen counter. Keith leaned with his elbows onto the white counter, small succulents obstructing the bottom corners of the windows transparency. The plant's created shadows that splayed on the windowsill and off onto the tan tile plastered on the kitchen wall. A large collection of rain drops and drips sticked on the window, making it hard to see out into the small back yard.

Steam from the coffee mug wrapped in Keith's hands rose high in front of his face. He breathed in the scented steam then let out a content sigh, his body relaxing at the smell alone. Something about the smell of hot French vanilla soothed every bone in Keith's body. 

Keith slowly pulled the mug to his lips and sipped at the hot beverage as he felt two long arms snake around his waist. A firm body pressed comfortably against him as scratchy hairs tickled his cheek lightly, a chin lowering down onto his left shoulder. The shorter man looked up at the window through his eyelashes, lips still pressed gently against the hot ceramic mug. 

Keith could faintly make out a reflection in the rain blurred glass, his husband comfortably draped over him and relaxed. A faint smile curled onto his lips at the sight, soon a soft chuckle as he felt gentle kisses tickle at his neck. Shiro hummed softly as he dug his nose into the crook of the shorter man's neck. 

“Do you want coffee?” Keith asked Shiro softly, being answered by the taller man's stubble scratching at his neck in a nodding motion. Shiro hadn't shaved since yesterday; and quite frankly, Keith didn't care. He loved when his husband's jaw was speckled with the short hairs. 

The shorter man tried to pull away from the taller, chuckling softly when the grip around his waist tightened in response.  
“I can't make you coffee if you don't let me go, Takashi.” Keith turned his head as he lifted himself up onto his toes, planting a kiss on Shiro's head and he finds himself nuzzle gently into the soft white hair on instinct. An incoherent mumble that almost came out as a whine slipped past Shiro's lips. 

Keith miraculously managed to turn around in Shiro's strong grip, the waistband of his sweatpants twisting from the tight squeeze. His hand found Shiro's cheek and thumb rubbed the soft skin gently. The taller man was as stunning as always, white hair glowing softly in the natural dull light that managed to break through all the rain. Soft grey iris’ locked into Keith's deep pools of violet. 

“Do you want to go out in the rain?” Keith smirked and the mood suddenly shifted from romantic to playful, a grin slowly curling onto Shiro's lips as he nodded. The two immediately let go of each other as they bolted to the back door, it consisting of two sliding glass doors sat perfectly centered at the start of a simple stone patio. Keith was the first to reach for the door handle, pulling it swiftly to the right. The quick motion caused the rain that was once stuck to the glass to splatter inside, getting several droplets onto the wooden floorboards and their novelty t-shirts. 

The angled rain coming from the clouds started landing on the floorboards. Before a puddle could form, Keith grabbed Shiro's wrist and quickly pulled him outside. Shiro stumbled slightly as he attempted to close the door while being pulled on.  
The couple laughed happily as they ran into the yard, Keith pulling Shiro to him. A bright smile plastered on his face as looked up at his taller husband, large hands soon finding their way home placed softly onto Keith's hips. Keith's arms draped comfortably onto Shiro's shoulders as he looked deep into his dark gray eyes, hands casually playing with the soaked white buzzcut that glowed in the dull sunlight. 

“I love you, Takashi.” Keith's eyes alone smiled as he said that, soaked hair clinging to his cheeks and forehead. Shiro moved his right hand up to Keith's cheek, keeping the left placed gently on his hip as he gazed into the shorter man's deep violet eyes. 

Shiro slowly leaned down and kissed Keith softly on the lips, rain starting to increase in its aggressive attack to the ground. Their clothing stuck to themselves, every curve and bump shown without mercy through the fabrics. The kiss ended slowly, bodies pressed against each other as Shiro's breath tickled hot against Keith's lips. The two smiled, soon giggling happily as they pressed their foreheads together. 

“I love you too, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fluff writer at all lolol. Can you tell?
> 
> More angst from the angst machine coming soon~~


End file.
